Back Again?
by Robyn Luciani
Summary: Alyssa left Blade and Whistler after they defeated Deacon Frost. Two years have passed and she's back. However, a lot has changed in the time she has been away. Now, chased by vampires and charmed by a certain man, Alyssa must help Blade defeat the newest threat on the block. (This will become ScudXOC later on. Rated M for violence/language/scenes that will be occurring.)


_**Hello! It's Robyn here, bringing you my newest story!**_

_**I felt that there aren't enough Scud fics out there so I decided to publish this little gem.**_

_**I don't own Blade (wish I did), but I do own Alyssa and her kick-ass atttitude.**_

_**Enjoy, my lovelies!**_

She ran through the rain, water splashing up around her feet and onto her trousers. Despite the storm, she could hear her pursuers as clearly as if they were standing next to her. She couldn't stop, not if she wanted to survive the night.

Up ahead of her was a main road; she could see the headlights of the vehicles as they hurtled along. As much as she hated the idea, she was going to have to hitch hike. Or steal a vehicle. _I can't steal something... _she thought, shaking her head.

Listening, she noted that the people chasing her were about 30 seconds behind. About enough time to catch a ride, if she worked fast enough. She ran faster up the hill towards the road and stopped at the edge, waving down passing vehicles. The first few drove on past and she cursed to herself, but continued her efforts. In the nick of time, a van stopped and she opened the passenger door, jumping in and closing it behind her.

"Drive. Quickly!" she ordered the driver.

The driver, a young man with brown hair, raised his eyebrows at her but did as she asked. She anxiously checked in the wing mirror and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no sign of her pursuers. Only then did she allow herself to relax and check out the van she was sat in.

"So, love, why you in such of a hurry?" the driver asked.

"None of your business," she snapped back. She immediately felt bad about it and said, "I'm sorry. It's just not something I'd like to talk about."

The driver chuckled and shook his head, "It's fine, we've all got those things we don't want to talk about. The name's Joshua, but you can call me Scud."

"Alyssa, but you can call me Alyssa," she smiled back faintly.

Scud laughed at this and Alyssa couldn't help joining in. This Joshua had some kind of charismatic charm to him that made her want to laugh along with him.

It was only silent for a little while, before Scud spoke up, asking her where she wanted to be dropped off. Her answer of the industrial district obviously confused him, but, to his credit, he didn't ask her any questions.

She got out of the van when they arrived and thanked him, turning to go. She intended to leave as soon as possible, not wanting to endanger Scud's life anymore than she already had done.

"Hey," Scud called to her before she could walk away.

"What?" Alyssa asked, irritated.

"Can I get your number?" Scud grinned at her from inside the van.

Alyssa knew she shouldn't but she pulled out a pen and wrote her phone number on his hand, "There. Now I have to go."

She walked away this time, leaving Scud to drive away. She weaved in between the warehouses, making her way back to the one she called had once called home.

Alyssa crept in through the back door, trying to keep herself hidden. It never hurt to be cautious. Her efforts were wasted, however, when she was greeted by the man she was trying to avoid: Blade.

"Why are **you **here?" came his voice.

Alyssa flinched but stared him down, "Do you want the truth or a lie to make you feel special?"

There was an almost inaudible growl from Blade and Alyssa smirked, "I take it you want the truth, then? Fine; my former employers are trying to kill me so I came to the safest place I know."

In an instant, Blade was a mere inch away from her, glaring down at her, "Safe? You wanted safe so you brought killers here? You're still as much of an idiot as you were when you left two years ago."

Alyssa snarled back at him, "What, so I should have let them kill me? It's nice to know that you still care as much as you did. It's a wonder Whistler puts up with your shit."

Blade backed down. This was very uncharacteristic and made Alyssa falter, "What? What happened?"

"Whistler no longer 'puts up with my shit' because Whistler is gone."


End file.
